As the installation of such heavy transmission lines proceeds, relatively short-length scraps of the copper cable accumulate when the cable is cut to length, lines are spliced, etc. Considering the current value of relatively pure scrap copper is about $1.00 per pound, these short but heavy scrap lengths of cable are very valuable and must be salvaged. They are relatively easy to carry, and copper scrap dealers are always conveniently available. Accordingly, for salvage purposes it is necessary to provide a temporary storage bin in which small quantities of such scrap copper material can be deposited from time to time for temporary accumulation under conditions which will prevent pilfering of the stored material, and such is an object of the invention.
After accumulation, the scrap cable must be hauled to a central location where the insulation is peeled or stripped from the conductor metal to render the scrap copper relatively pure for sale. In the past, and because of its high value, the copper cable scrap was throw-loaded on to trucks or into bins at the various job sites each day, and hauled to a central yard facility for further temporary storage pending such processing for sale. Thus, not only is it an object of the invention to safeguard the valuable scrap from pilferage both at the job site and at the central yard location, but it is also an object to facilitate the transporting of the scrap from the job site to the point of central storage and processing.
Further, the invention is intended to provide a means for maintaining good housekeeping at such locations, by providing a neat-appearing, convenient and transportable, as well as secure, temporary storage container or bin for scrap materials.